1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to protective cases and, in particular embodiments, to protective cases for electronic devices.
2. Background
Electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, or the like, typically contain sensitive and/or delicate electronics or other components. These devices can be subject to physical abuse and risks of damage from handling, especially given the portable nature of the devices (e.g., dropping, or otherwise subjecting the devices to physical shock or other trauma, etc.). In addition, because they contain sensitive electronics, electronic devices are particularly susceptible to damage caused by liquids (e.g., a mobile phone may be rendered completely inoperable after being exposed to water). Electronic devices typically include housings that can withstand a certain level of physical shock or water exposure. However, in an effort to improve aesthetics, the housings are typically designed to have finishes that look appealing, but often at the compromise of structural integrity. Accordingly, a protective case that encloses some or the entire electronic device can provide an additional level of protection to the sensitive electronics and the housing of the electronic device.
Examples of protective cases for electronic devices are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/964,352 filed on Dec. 9, 2015 and titled “Protective Case for Mobile Electronic Communication Device” and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/830,180 filed on Mar. 14, 2013 and titled “Protective Cases for Mobile Electronic Communication Devices,” each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.